Past the Point of No Return
by chocochip826
Summary: Phantom of the opera with bleach characters. I don't own any of the characters or the stories, I'm simply incorporating them together.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this qualifies for a crossover. So ya, it's just phantom of the opera retold using bleach characters. Yay! ****RenjixRukixByakuya. Some details might not be exact, because I'm too lazy to rewatch the movie, so please forgive me.**

**I know Byakuya is technically Rukia's brother in law, but he really fits the character. Please don't flame me.**

* * *

It was 1919 in Paris, France. A car pulled up at the side of the deteriated remanents of the Paris Opera House. Hanatarou and Kiyone helped the elderly Renji Abarai out of the car. He looked up at the opera house with empty eyes. Hanatarou could not tell what he was thinking. Kiyone silently pushed him up the ramp towards the entrance of the opera house. Once they entered, they all saw a man standing at the podium, auctioning off goods from the opera house.

"Done!" Aizen said.

A portrait of La Carlotta was handed to a middle aged man. Renji looked over. Standing beside the man was another lady. Renji was shocked. His lover's friend, Orihime, stood there, in a black dress and hat, clutching a small purse. Orhime connected with Renji's gaze. Then, she looked away to see the next item.

"This, was found in the catacombs of the opera house. A small musical box in the shape of a monkey. Still in working order." Aizen motioned for his assistant to turn the knob. A light melody played from the box. Renji closed his eyes. He raised his hand.

"20 francs, we have from Abarai-sama. Any other bids?" Aizen asked.

Orihime raised her hand.

"That's 25 francs from Inoue-sama. Is that all?" Aizen said again.

Renji rose his hand once more.

"30 francs. Would you like to?" Aizen asked Orihime. She exchanged a glance with Renji. Then, she shook her head.

"That's 30 francs, sold to Abarai-sama." Aizen handed the box to Renji.

Renji took it and fought back small tears that had formed in his sparkling eyes. Aizen headed back to the podium.

"Lot 666 then, ladies and gentlemen: a chandelier, in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts for the new electric lights. Perhaps we can frighten the ghosts of so many years ago... with a little illumination."

Aizen motioned to the others to lift a heavy leather blanket. As they did, Renji was reminded of all the memories he had experienced.

All of the events that had occurred.

The lighting of the chandlier also brought one name to his mind.

Rukia.

And another.

Byakuya

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so sorry for not updating sooner. Really busy with everything but here's the second chapter of this crossover! R&R please!_

* * *

It was 1870 in Paris, and the prestigious Opera Populaire was rehearsing for a grand act for that night. Actors were putting on costumes, ladies powdering their faces and ballerinas stretching. Outside of the opera house, two men stepped out of a carriage. They looked up and admired the opera house's grandness. Then, they headed inside to catch a glimpse of the acting world.

A woman with flowing blonde hair and unusually large breasts stood on the stage. She was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit, bright oranges and flaming reds. A big puffed out skirt with golden strings attached. To top it off, she was wearing a large "hat" that sat apporximatley 2 feet on her head. The lady Matsumoto Rangiku was in the zone, and she did not want to be disturbed.

"_The trophy, from our saviours. From the enslaving force, of Rome!"_

She sang with gusto, but not in a particularly pleasant way. Finally, she was done her solo, and the rest of the actors had their turn. Suddenly, the two men, along with another, came walking on to stage.

"Rehearsels are currently underway…" Jushirou Ukitake said absent mindedly.

"Please! Ukitake-sama, we are rehearsing!" conductor Ishida complained.

"Ishida-san, sorry. Now, there have been rumours about my retirement. I can tell you that these are all true, and that I want to introduce the two gentlemen that now own, Opera Populaire. Hitsugaya Toshirou-sama and Aizen Sousuke-sama."

Everybody clapped, many exchanged smirks or scared looks.

"And we would like to introduce to you our new patron." Hitsugaya said. "Abarai Renji-sama."

Renji walked on to the stage and shook hands with Rangiku and everybody else. In the back, however, there was a petite black haired girl who couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Rukia, are you okay?" her friend Orihime asked.

"That's Renji. Before my father died, at the house by the sea, well, I guess you could call us childhood sweethearts!" Rukia said breathlessly.

"Rukia, he's so handsome!" Orihime exhaled.

Renji smiled and walked past Rukia without so much as a glance in her direction. Rukia's smile faded a little.

"Gentlemen, please if you kindly step to one side." Unohana said to the new owners. The ballerina's pranced on to the stage, equipped with metal handcuffs.

"I say! Who is that little blond angel?" Aizen smile and pointed at Orihime.

"My daughter, Orihime Inoue."

"And that other exotic beauty. No relationship I suppose?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki. I think of her as a daughter also." Unohana replied.

Rangiku had reappeared on stage as it was time for the final act. She opened her mouth and the most awful, high pitched screech escaped her, while everyone else leaped and danced around her. Her co-actor, Ikkaku Madarame, could not climb on to his pedestal, and created the domino effect in that everyone else messed up. Rangiky paid no attention as it was all focused on her. Afterwards, her complaining started.

"All day! All they want is dancing and singing!" She shouted at noone in particular. She continued to shout and yell and almost left the opera house.

"What do we do now?" Hitsugaya asked worridley.

"….Grovel. Grovel, grovel." Aizen said.

"Bella diva!"

"Goddess of song!"

The two continued to shower her with praise until she finally agreed to sing a solo. She prepped herself and Ishida picked his stick up. The music started.

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goooooodbye!"_

She sung so high and so loud, many had to plug their ears. However unknown to those on the stage, a certain someone was tampering with the set.

"_Remember me, once in a while_

_Promise me you'll try-__**AHHHHHH!!!!**__"_

Rangiku was cut off, as a curtain began to fall, right where she was standing. The curtain fell on her skirt, and she was momentarily trapped. Everyone scurried over to help the screaming diva. Orihime's eyes widened.

"It's the phantom. The phantom of the opera!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. And I will try to update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter is up. Yay! Please R&R. Sorry I just realized Aizen is both the auction person and one of the new owners _. _stupid me!_

* * *

"He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." Orihime whispered to Rukia.

"Omaeda! What the hell is going on up there!" Ukitake yelled at the set manager.

"Please sir! Don't look at me! I wasn't at my post. There's no one here but me. Or if there is, well then, it must be ghost." Omaeda smirked.

Everybody gasped. They looked around to catch a glimpse of the so called "ghost". Unohana managed to slip away, as she had seen something, a letter fall from the top of the stage. She picked it up, and right away she say the red wax, molded in to a form of a skull.

"Hehe, lady Rangiku, these things do happen!" Hitsugaya said nervously.

"…FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN. AND DID YOU STOP THEM FROM HAPPENING?! NO!!" Rangiku yelled at the new owners, her breasts bouncing around quite distractingly. "UNTIL YOU STOP THESE THINGS FROM HAPPENING, THESE DOES NOT HAPPEN!!!" She stomped towards the changing room, annoucing her leave for good.

"…Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Brazil." Ukitake said. Uryu groaned.

"B-but she will be coming back right?" Hitsugaya asked to noone in particular.

"You reall think so? I have message from the Opera Ghost." Unohana said.

"Oh God, stop. You're all obsessed." Aizen snapped.

"He welcomes to his opera house, and commands you to leave box five empty. HE also reminds that his salary is due." Unohana read the letter.

"_His _opera house? Salary?!" Aizen's eyes opened wide.

"Well. Can't you afford it? With Abarai-sama as your patron?" Unohana said with slight sarcasm.

"Retsu, I was hoping to make that announcement public tonight at the gala. But seeing as we have lost our leading star, we shall have to refund a full house!" Aizen fumed, ripping the letter to shreds.

"Rukia Kuchiki can sing it." Unohana said quickly.

Rukia looked up, surprised and scared.

"What a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Hitsugaya shrugged the idea off.

"Do not underestimate her. She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Unohana said.

"…Who?" Hitsugaya asked tentativley.

"I-I don't know his name sir." Rukia said quietly.

"Let her sing." Unohana smiled.

"Oh, alright. Come along then. Don't be shy." Hitsugaya said unconvincingly.

"From the beginning of the Aria then, Kuchiki." Uryu picked up his baton.

And then, the music started.

* * *

Okay thats the thrid chapter. Soryr it's really short, I'm kind of busy but please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for so long. But here's the next chapter which is a little bit longer to make up for the long wait :S Oh and I just realized I used aizen twice for two characters hehe….just pretend I didn't do that

* * *

Rukia sang with deep emotion, her voice clear as a bell and well-controlled. Every word rang through the opera house so beautifully the janitor was moved to tears. Her volume, tone and articulation were perfect. Hitsugaya nodded in approval.

* * *

_**Opening Night**_

Rukia stood backstage. She counted from one to one thousand. She paced the halls. She closed her eyes. Nothing helped ease her anxiety. This was her first real performance. Before, she was a small chorus girl, no importance whatsoever, except to make Carlotta shine even more. Tonight was her night. Rukia quickly glanced at Box 5 where Renji sat, staring at his watch.

"Rukia! Go on stage!" Orihime urged

"Wha-Oh!" Rukia hurried on to stage however still managed to keep the gracefulness of a swan.

Her eyes looked over the crowd. Everybody was there. EVERYBODY. From the Countess to the Duke to the—wait, was that the prince? Rukia took a breath. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. First, soft notes floated out her mouth.

_Think of me,_

_think of me fondly_

_when you say goodbye…_

Her voice became stronger.

_Remember me,_

_once in a while_

_promise me you'll try._

Rukia sang with passion; deep, emotional, raw passion. The words came out with real feeling and Rukia felt safe. She opened her eyes and didn't see a large crowd, instead, a bright light. Her smile widened, adding to her already classic and stunning presence. The audience was astounded by her power. They saw her as nothing but a musical goddess. Hitsugaya and Aizen smiled as they clinked wine glasses. This marked the end of their employment in the "junk business". Renji looked up, staring at Rukia intently. His eyes lit up at the sight of his childhood friend. His heart skipped a beat whenever she sang a note. He had to see her. Renji left the VIP box and hurried down to the main hall, his thoughts all on Kuchiki. However, unbeknownst to those on stage and in the audience, a certain someone was listening from the sewers underneath the orchestra.

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You'll think of me!"_

Rukia finished with a grand flourish. The audience sat in complete silence before erupting in never ending applause. Most stood up to give her a well deserved standing ovation. Everyone was amazed by this newcomer. Why had it taken the Opera Populaire to discover such a talent? Rukia beamed as she scurried off stage.

Backstage, everyone was celebrating the success of the performance. Bottles of beer were passed around. Food was everywhere. Everybody was rosy cheeked and merry. But where was Kuchiki-san?

Rukia sat in the small chapel above the opera house, lighting candles. Her father's photograph gleamed in the light of the fire. She clasped her hands together and bent her head in a prayer.

_Rukia._

Rukia looked up. It was that voice again. That voice which had been calling to her ever since she was a child.

_Rukia._

Orihime walked in to the room.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! Who is your great tutour?" She smiled.

"When I came here to live in the opera house, whenever I lit a candle for my father, a voice would call to me. My father always said, he would give me an angel of music." Rukia beamed.

"Wh-what? Rukia, stories like this can't be true? Your speaking in riddles, and it's not like you!" Orihime took Rukia's hand and led her downstairs to the joyous party. Rukia joined in and laughed and even drank a little, but her mind was miles away.

"Rukia" A gentle voice called to her. Unohana had appeared at her side.

"Yes, Unohana?"

"Come. There is something I must show you. No Orihime, you stay here. This is for Rukia only." Unohana ordered.

"What is it?" Rukia inquired curiously.

Unohana simply smiled and guided Rukia to her dressing room. However, getting there took well over half an hour. Many cast members continued to congratulate Rukia on her debut. She smiled and thanked people a thousand times before finally, she was grateful to see her dressing room door.  
Unohana closed the door gently behind them. She went over to the night stand and picked up a single red rose, adorned with a dark green silk ribbon.

"You did very well my dear. He is very pleased with you." Unohana smiled and left the room.

Rukia sat down, confused. Her mind reeled. How?

"Rukia-pon, let her mind wander." Renji came in to the room, carrying a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

Rukia's face lit up. "Renji!"

"Rukia-pon thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" Renji continued his ridiculous childhood rhyme.

"No. What I love best, is when I'm asleep in bed. And the angel of music sings songs in my head. Father always told me that when he passed, he would send me my own angel of music. Well, he is dead. And I have been visited!" Rukia held up the rose.

"Really!" Renji exclaimed "But now, we go to dinner. Two minutes, my carriage." Renji smiled and closed the door.

Rukia sat dejectedly at her desk.

The crowds began to thin out, people were going home. The candle were blown out and even the maestro had left. Rukia changed out of her costume and turned the handle of the door.

It was locked.

She couldn't remember locking the door after Renji left. She shook the door. Nothing. She shook it harder. Still, nothing. Rukia began to panic. What if she was stuck in here forever? A gust of wind blew out the candles and left the room dark and desolate. Rukia whipped around, fear written all over her face. She turned to the door and….

_Insolant boy, this slave of fashion._

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor._

_Sharing in my triumph!_

* * *

And that is all for now! Please read and review, thanks! But be prepared for another long wait


End file.
